Bolin's Perfect Day
by CDCskitzo-13
Summary: BolinxKorra Bolin had a date with Korra. The day was going to be perfect...or was it?


**A/N**: Goodness gracious, it has been a while since I was last on here, hasn't it? Anyhow, as many of you will surely know...Korra has finally aired (and the season is about halfway through...sadness). Well, someone requested that I write a fluffy Borra fic. So, I tried my best. I hope that you all enjoy it. And I hope that it's not too terrible.

* * *

"Come on, Pabu! We've got a lot to do today!" Bolin called out to the furry little ball curled up in one of the bowls on the table.

The fire ferret rolled over sleepily to face the boy, not at all happy to have been woken up. Bolin was smiling. He was excited, but he was also nervous. He wasn't sure which emotion he was feeling more, though. But, it didn't matter; he had a date with Korra today.

He had planned out everything. Down to the very last detail. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and exactly what he was going to say. The day was going to be perfect.

Still smiling, Bolin grabbed Pabu as he moved towards the door, sending the bowl spinning across the table.

With Pabu in tow, Bolin made his way from the apartment in the arena through the city, to the market. He had a lot of things to get before his perfect picnic – his perfect date – with Korra could get underway. He had been saving up all of the extra money he had made or had found for the past several weeks.

He first went to buy a basket. _Every picnic needs a good basket, right?_ He thought to himself as he studied all of the baskets, looking for the perfect one. His eyes widened. _There! That one._ It was small and plain, but it was exactly what Bolin was looking for. And a small basket was really all that he could afford.

Bolin spent the rest of the morning, and the rest of his money, on food for the picnic – the noodles that Korra had said reminded her of noodles she would get back at home, some freshly caught and cooked fish from the monger, a few pieces of fruit he thought she might like, and some lychee juice for drinks. Everything was perfect.

The sun was high overhead in the sky by the time Bolin and Pabu reached the dock on Air Temple Island. Pema, holding a squirming Meelo in her arms, greeted them.

"Oh, hello, Bolin. You're here for Korra, aren't you?" inquired Pema.

Bolin nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Is she around?"

"She's around here somewhere. I think Jinora and Ikki have gone to get her." Pema smiled. "Please, come with me to the courtyard. We'll probably find them there."

Bolin and Pabu nodded as they followed Pema from the dock to the courtyard. There she was. She looked as beautiful as ever – standing there in the noonday sun laughing with the two young girls. Her hair took in the sun, making it shine. She was perfect.

Korra turned at the sound of Pema and Bolin approaching and waved. Bolin waved back with a big smile.

"Hey Korra, you ready to go?" He called out to her.

Korra nodded. "Yeah, just let me get Naga. We can ride her around the city." It was Bolin's turn to nod then.

A little while later, they were off the ferry and headed through the city towards the park. It was a perfect day, so the park was full of people. Bolin, however, directed them to a quiet spot that he had scouted out a few days earlier.

"Wow, Bolin. This is amazing! It's such a great day for a picnic." Korra smiled. Bolin smiled back. He loved her smile – it was so bright and full of life.

_It's more than amazing_, thought Bolin. _It's perfect._

Korra was watching Naga and Pabu chase each other around while Bolin set up the picnic. Every once in a while, Korra would laugh at Pabu doing something particularly silly and Naga's seemingly confused reaction to it.

After setting the picnic area, Bolin went over to sit by Korra. They continued to watch the polar bear dog and the fire ferret run around and around until they finally stopped. Then, they wandered out of sight.

"Naga?" Korra called out, worried. "Where are you, girl? Don't wander off too far!"

Bolin scooted a little closer to Korra and touched her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine. They know we're here. I'm sure they won't go far, we have the food, remember?"

Korra gave a small smile and nodded. Bolin was glad she was smiling again – her smile was perfect. He smiled back. "Tell me about your airbending training. How's it going?"

Korra brightened up some more. "Good. Tenzin says I'm really improving! It's a lot of work still, though. But I know I'll master it soon!" She had balled her hands up in determination with her words.

Bolin let out a little laugh at her fists. "I bet you will – you're the Avatar, after all!" Korra laughed too. There was her perfect smile again.

"Hey! What do ya say we eat our lunch?" Bolin exclaimed as he stood up. He held out his hand to Korra to help her up. "Wouldn't want a good picnic to go to waste, would we?" He asked with a goofy smile on his face.

Korra laughed at his smile. Bolin was glad that she was laughing so much today. It was nice for her not to have to be so serious all the time. He loved her laughter – it was just one more perfect thing about her. But she had stopped laughing. He saw she was looking in the direction of the picnic spot he had set up. He turned to see what it was she was looking at…and his stomach sank and he felt his jaw drop.

There was no more picnic. There was no more food. There was just a bunch of empty dishes scattered everywhere and Naga and Pabu laying there in the sun licking their lips in enjoyment.

Bolin wanted to scream. _My perfect picnic!_ He shouted in his head. _My perfect day!_ Korra had moved over to Naga and was scolding her about being bad and eating all the food. Bolin sat down in front of Pabu.

"What was that about?" He asked the bloated, little fire ferret. "You knew this was a big day for me." Pabu only blinked and cocked his head to the side as an answer.

Korra came back over to where Bolin was sitting and sat down next to him. "Sorry about the picnic, Bolin. Naga should've known better than that. I don't know what came over her."

Bolin shrugged. "It's ok. It's no big deal. I just wish you could have eaten the noodles I got for you. They were from that one shop you said you liked."

"You got me those water tribe noodles?" Korra slid closer to Bolin. "That's so awesome, Bolin. You've awesome. No, you're amazing." With that, she leaned over to Bolin until their lips were almost touching, and kissed him.

Bolin was shocked. He hadn't been expecting a kiss. Especially not after his perfect picnic had been ruined. But, he happily accepted, and gladly returned, the kiss.

The empty dishes had been packed up in the basket. Naga and Pabu had already fallen asleep. Bolin and Korra had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking. Now they were sitting on one of the park benches, watching the sunset. Korra was leaning into Bolin. Bolin had his arm around Korra with his cheek resting on the top of her head.

He smiled. It really had turned out to be a perfect day after all.

* * *

**A/N**: As always, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Destructive criticism and flaming is not welcome and will be ignored.


End file.
